Don't Take The Girl
by rivergirl
Summary: A few months after Dally and Johnny's death. Pony had returnd to school only to run into the girl from the drive in, a girl he last expected to fall in love with. And found out that the hard way, that the one you love, is the one you can't live without.


I do not own the characters of The Outsiders, S.E Hinton does, Therefore I do not nor will I ever make any money with my stories. And I will never have the joy of owning the sexy greasers. Oh well read and review.

____________________________________________________________________

Pony: NO! Don't Scroll Down!

Soda: Why not Pone? It's just a story

Me: Yeah, like any of this is true anyway?

Pony: (sighs) You don't get it, My personal thoughts are in their.

Steve: Well it will make it all the more interesting! Now hush up! Get on with the story!

Me: Okay, no need to yell, just chillax, ok someone read the disclaimer please.

Steve: Chillax? What was that? I'm sorry did you just tell me chillax!

Johnny: (rolls eyes) She does not own The Outsiders…

Soda: Thank God!

Pony: Just read the damn story and review it.

________________________________________________________________________

*January 2*

I remember the first time I met you, Sherry Valance, after the accident of course. It was the first day back in school for me. I was a little apprehensive about going back to school, I knew you wouldn't talk to me, because not only was I a greaser, but because my best friend had killed your boyfriend. I would rather you, not pay any attention to me than to follow me around. I would rather have your hate than your pity. I jogged to the entrance of the school gate, when I literally ran right into you, as you were stepping out of your luxurious Stingray.

The books you were holding had slammed into the ground, I quickly bent over and quickly returned them to you, with many words of remorse and apologies, but all you showed me was an intimidating look. I wondered what you were thinking, and what I had done to deserve such a look. In those seconds my impression of you vanished. I remember when you were the steady, laid back, easy to talk to and understood everyone girl. But now, you were a very willful and unappreciated girl, with a slight hint of becoming a true 'Soc' in the way you carried yourself. I rejected you completely, I had wondered why I was so stupid. Stupid for believing that a 'soc' could be friends with a greaser, stupid for thinking that I had fallen for you. I had hoped and prayed, that I would never see you again, or hear your voice. But then again, if luck would have been on my side, you would have stayed away from me, kept your distance. I wanted you to know how much I had completely despised you, just in those two seconds. Everything you told me, was a complete and utter lie. You were starting to show your true colors. Then I will show you mine. And yet, surprisingly you turned out to be my classmate.

*March 22*

I started to get to know you all over again the next few days, as my opinion on you had changed rapidly. Who knew maybe my hormones were finally kicking in. I finally understood, once again, that you were from a wealthy family and not a willful girl. You are still the same girl I met at the drive in, apart from throwing a coke in my face. You were nice and friendly and fun to hang around. You had gotten angry the day we saw each other again. Not because I had ran into you and knocked your books on the ground, but because I had left a footprint mark on the poetry collection, you had so dearly loved.

We met often in the cafeteria, and I once again found something in you that was different, and set you apart from the rest of the girls.

Your passion for poetry. Often, in class I would hear you mumbling something to yourself. I had initially thought that you may have been singing a Beatles song. But, I had later realized that you were reciting a poem from great poets. You were so knowledgeable, that you knew every poet by name and which composition they had wrote. I was very impressed indeed.

*April 5*

I met you once again, only this time in the library. That day, you were reading Ernest Hemingway, what the title was, I couldn't remember to save my life. I was to captivated by your beauty as well as your love for the art of poetry and reading. You were indeed unique in so many more ways than one.

*May 5*

From that day on, we had met in the library to secretly discuss the positives as well as the negatives of the characters in her poetry. Do you still remember the time, when we almost broke it off, because we couldn't agree on whether or not Juliet would of stayed with Romeo, had he not of killed himself? Our argument was so fierce, that we didn't talk to each other for a whole week! But, when Friday came, we still met in the library, and laughed over the incident. In which, another argument would start.

*August 7*

I could not, and would not deny that what I was feeling, I could not identify accurately. Whenever you laughed over a joke with other guys, my emotion filled my senses. It took me a while to appropriately identify it. I was in love; the feeling was jealousy. I felt the need to express it. But, I was to afraid…. That you would dismiss my feeling, and that you and I would be stuck in an embarrassing situation, that our long nurtured friendship would crumble. Therefore…. I kept quiet.

*October 1*

The news had came as a complete and unwelcome shock to me. I was so worried when I had learned that you had fainted in the restrooms. I was struggling to keep my thoughts intact and my head on straight with my feet on the ground, as they loaded you in, and took you away in the ambulance. I watched as it slowly disappeared in the horizon, out of my sight.

*October 2*

It was drizzling that day. Our English teacher had sadly announced that you had been diagnosed with cancer. As he finished her last sentence, outside the classroom, it had begun to downpour. I could only hear the sound of rain, nothing more and nothing less. I rushed over to the hospitals ICU to see you, just after school let out. Your face was a whitish-gray color, I had just learned that you had undergone a surgery. The life support system was beside you, with tubes piercing painfully into your left wrist.

"I am alright Ponyboy, it is just a serious case of anemia. Believe me, my parents told me that." You told me convincingly. I knew fully well what you were thinking, and I was pretty sure it was the same if not close too, what Johnny was thinking before he passed away. I was not strong enough to disagree with you, as I nodded my head and forced a smile on my face. You replied with a smile too-- what great effort!

*October 5*

It was just an ordinary day, but to me it was a very important day. I felt an impulse to express my love for you. I walked over to the side of your bed, holding your hand. I retold you the story of how a greaser fell in love with a 'soc' who likes poetry and movies. As I told our story, my eyes began to flood with tears and my voice began to uncontrollably tremble, and I broke into tears. But, you held my head against your fragile and weak body and with water eyes, said. "I understand love, and so does the girl." I returned my eyes to her, and at that moment tears had began free falling from her face, as I saw some redness in her lips.

*October 26*

It was the last day of your examinations at the hospital, and I rushed over to the ICU to continue my story. When I had finally reached your room, I only saw a nurse re-arranging the bed, in which you had just recently slept in. When I had asked about you, the nurse told me with an emotionless and expressionless face, that you had passed away. It was a shock to my heart. I stood motionless for a long time. I hated myself, for spending the last few days of your life, goofing off and hanging out with my friends. I hated myself for not staying longer, the last time I had visited you. I hated myself so much…… But, you were gone….. I can't remember how I got home that day.

When I woke up the next day, I was already in my room and Soda was sleeping peacefully beside, with his arm locked around my waist. I pulled my pillow towards me and noticed it was wet, probably because I was crying so much and so hard yesterday. The next day I had awoken for the funeral. Your father was speaking to us, of the mannerisms you possessed, the day you died, you were still reading The Poetry Collection, which I had gotten you for your birthday. Standing in front of your grave, I had no tears, they were all used up the day of your death. All that I knew, was sadness…. My heart, which was once so vivacious and full of love, had shattered and died.

*January 2*

A new girl, has taken your seat next to me. She does not like poetry, or reading. But, she likes to hum Elvis Presley songs. When I had asked her if she had ever read "Gone With The Wind" she had just simply looked at me and said. "What are you talking about?" Yes, you were gone. But, to me the seat is still unoccupied and no one will ever occupy it.

*May 3*

I sat in front of your grave, in the cemetery on a cold afternoon in May. I brought you a copy of the book I gave you, and set it down beside your grave. Maybe now you'll have time to finish it, I thought juvenilely. I then placed a bouquet of white roses in front of your grave as I began to openly weep, not caring who will hear or see. You left me all alone, we should have been together, forever. I thought about how long it would be until I was able to see you again. I couldn't wait, you were the only one I was ever going to love, and now that your gone, I have no reason to go on. I thought about Darryl, Soda, Two-Bit and even Steve. I wondered what they would think of me when I am gone. If they understood, if they forgave me?

My thoughts kept getting interrupted, by my crying. Suddenly, I felt a drop on my nose, I turned to look up to the sky and saw that it had began to pour down rain, as the sun began to set. Casting pink's and purples, yellow colors into the sky. I closed my eyes, as I thought. 'Dallas, Johnny, Mom, Dad, Darryl, Soda, Steve, Two-Bit! Please forgive me!' I took a gun, that I had borrowed off of Shepard, raised it to the side of my head, put my finger on the trigger. Then I said out loud, to myself. "Sherry, I'm coming!" I cried as I pulled the trigger, and fell into an everlasting peaceful darkness.

When I re-opened my eyes, nothing was around me, I wondered where I was, until something caught my eye. It was Sherry, I ran over to her yelling and screaming her name. She ran over to me and we both fell into each others arms. Kissing, hugging and holding each other like we never have before. "Why, did you do it Pony? You would have been with me again!" I was silent, as I cried into her shoulder. "You jump, I jump remember. When you died, a part of me died with you, I couldn't live by myself without you!" She smiled as she said. "Now we can spend eternity together, forever and ever." 'Forever and ever' I thought, I smiled. Tuff enough.


End file.
